Wolf Amnesia
by CiemnyCien98
Summary: After saving the Earth from the Disasteroid, a year had past. Danny is now 15 years old and he doesn't know what is coming to him. His foes are planning to destroy his human half and partially his ghost half. Danny doesn't know until a ghost tells him. He waits, until it is too late. Will Danny survive amnesia and not become wild or will he be hunted forever by ghost hunters?
1. Chapter 1

On Saturday, 15 year old Danny Fenton yawned of the first tedious week of high school. He sighed," A whole week of school, finally paid off." He got dress and went downstairs to get breakfast. Maddie was sweeping the floor in search of what she called "disgusting vermins". Jazz was not downstairs, so he guessed that she was studying or reading a book, as normal.

Danny looked around to find out if Jack was in the living room or in the kitchen. So, he turned to Maddie and asked," Where is Dad? I thought he might regurgatating a cake or something." Maddie stopped her sweeping and said sweetly," Danny, your dad is probably is working on an invention. You might check the lab, if he's there."

For a peek, if Maddie went back to sweeping, but she went to the kitchen instead. _Good_, thought Danny,_ it's going to have to be a problem anyway, if I don't find everyone, soon._ This time he silently turned into Phantom, and fazed through the floor. Danny went intangible so Jack would not know there was a ghost around.

He looked around and found Jack sleeping on the counter. " Wow, Dad is downstairs." Danny muttered to himself. He floated toward where his dad was sleep, and looked at what was on the counter. _It's a blueprint! _, thought Danny,_ Wonder what he's working on. If it's a ghost invention, it could mean anything._But to his disappointment, Jack sleeping over the blueprint.

He went back to tangible and gulped,_ here goes nothing. _Danny made his right hand intangible and it accidently made him overshadow Jack. _Oh no!_ but Danny changed his mind and thought, _Well on the good side it was worth it._ Danny sat up as Jack, and looked at what the blueprint. The blueprint just showed the ghost portal. _Why would Dad build a Ghost Portal again?_, asked Danny, _Would it be that Dad is just looking at an old blueprint of the Ghost Portal?_

Danny knew he could not answer these questions to himself, so he slipped out of Jack. His dad's head fell to the counter and snorted with his eyes snapped open and said," What? Is there a ghost!? When I find a ghost I will tear it A PART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Danny went intangible and flew up to his bedroom. He turned into Danny Fenton again with a bright flash.

"Whew," Danny said with relief," I now know that I could have been scalped with in a jiffy." Jazz opened the door and asked with fear," How come Dad is all in rage today? He hardly has time to eat and he only is yelling about tearing a ghost apart." She looked sternly at Danny, and Danny gulped. So Jazz asked," Did you do something with Dad? Because I will know, if I find out."

Jazz marched downstairs and Danny now felt bad that he had to wake Jack by overshadowing him. Looking at the old blueprint was crazy enough, but now this! He was now in trouble then before in his life, worse than fighting ghosts anyway. So, Danny thought of something else to do besides think of Jazz's rage and Jack's yells of finding and ripping a ghost molecule by molecule.

Danny decided to call both his friends and ask them if they could come over. Tucker got the call first and said," Dude that would be awesome! But you know that the Tucker needs to bring his ladies with him." Sam got it next and said," Sorry Danny, I have family night. I know that's an excuse, but my parents are wanting me to do something else." With a whisper," I will sneak out of my house, just to know the reason why you are asking Tucker and I, to your house."

Danny replied," Sam, why would you want a reason to come to my house? I don't have any reason if you come." His voice came in a high tone on the last sentence. Sam heard it and came out," You do have a reason, don't you?"

"I didn't say I had a reason for you to come."

"Well you did hint it, but I will come. Bye!"

Danny sullenly thought, _Darn, I did hint it, didn't I? Nice work, Fenton, you blew it. _He waited until it was 1:58 P.M. and guessed that Tucker was just late. Then suddenly his best friend came up and was just inside with a burp," I'm sorry that I was late. But, man, the meatloaf was good!"

"Glad you could make it, Tuck, I was starting to worry. But did you see Sam come?"  
" No, dude, she might be as late as I am, but she doesn't no the meaning of the juicy, sweet meat!"

"Oh yeah, I knew she would probably be late, because she did have some type of family night. Wonder if it is either an excuse or the real thing?"  
"Dude, Sam is okay. You two are really close together, after that kiss that you had." Tucker shook his head in disbelief," Was it a real kiss or a 'fake out make out' kiss? Because if it was a real kiss, I want to know."

Danny hesitated on the question and said," Nothing you need to know about. Plus I don't actually think it was either one of them." He really didn't want to think about that day the Disasteroid almost nearly obliterated the whole Earth. Danny knew it was a real kiss as much of a good-bye kiss. For all he knew he was the one who kissed her, before going into the Ghost Zone to get help to make the world intangible with the other ghosts. He even stayed out of the picture when he was made a hero everywhere.

He and Sam really had a close relationship and they both kissed on a hilltop. Danny didn't really want to tell anyone about the kiss, he seemed uneasy about it. But Tucker knew that both of them like-like each other, because of them blushing. Tucker said," Dude, it's okay, you don't need to answer it. Because I know it was a real kiss."

"Thanks, Tuck, you're a lifesaver." Soon, there came a knock at the door and Danny said quickly," You wait here, it might be Sam."

"Okay, dude, you two can spend time with each other and I can spend time with my sweet technology."

"I wanted to spend quality time together, but you can spend time with your PDA."

Danny sped out of the room and downstairs to the door. He breathed to slow down and opened the door. To his annoyance, the Box Ghost was right there and asked tediously," What do you want?"

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost and this time you will not trap me in that cylindrical container."  
" We went over this before, it is the Fenton Thermos."

"Nevermind! I have news of destroying your human side!" The Box Ghost laughed. Danny just stood there, rolling his eyes," I don't have time with "the news". But I was expecting a visit from Sam, and then you came."  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I wish to not be ignored! All your foes will destroy your human and ghost half! I will avenge!"

Annoyed to the top, Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in. He closed the lid shut and wondered,_What did he mean 'Destroying my human and ghost half? And all my foes destroying it? Either the Box Ghost is getting wierder and wierder or I am going nuts._

Danny went back in and went to the kitchen, where his mom, Jazz, and his dad were at. Maddie was talking with Jack and Jazz was annoyed about their conversation of ghosts. _Dad is still in a "ghost tearing apart mood",_ thought Danny. And now his heart sank when Jazz was still staring at him with the question she asked this morning. He was going to be haunted by it, until he told the whole family that, he was the one who woke Jack.

Jack stared at him and said," Were you in the lab and woke me up?! Danny, you listen to me when I am talking to you!" Danny sat down at the table and Jazz replied," He was down there. And I know it by your guilt." Maddie looked at Danny and asked," Is that true, Danny? You were spying on your dad?"

"I wasn't spying on him, I was just wondering where he was at. Plus I accidently overshadowed Dad, and-"

Jack yelled," You were spying! And don't go overshadowing me again! Is that clear!?

Danny crossed his arms on the table and answered," Yes." Jazz now looked relieved and said," You did a great job, little brother. I am proud that you told the truth." But Danny didn't really look better, he was more guilty than ever. He was in more trouble then anything and it wasn't just because of the accident, it was of what the Box Ghost said. Danny could not shake off the thought of being destroyed by all of his foes. Jazz went upstairs to her bedroom and Maddie was out of the kitchen.

Tucker came down to the kitchen and asked," Sam didn't come, why?"

"No, it must've not been an excuse after all. But there was the Box Ghost, and he was doing his normal routine."

"So you're worried about Sam? Dude, you really need to lay low on the relationship."  
" I am not worried about the relationship, Tucker. I had to explain to Dad that I overshadowed him on accident."

"Whoa, you had to do that. Dude, you really need to be more invisible and silent, if you are going to get trouble next time."

"I know, but it might be more hard getting out of trouble, then in it. Plus, it's not just me getting in to trouble for some accident, I can't stop thinking of what the Box Ghost said."

"So, what did the Box Ghost say?" asked Tucker. Danny searched for the exact words of the Box Ghost and replied," He said that all my foes in the Ghost Zone is going to destroy my human and ghost half. But I can't get of why he didn't say 'me'. It's just really confusing to hear it from a ghost, like him."

"I guess, I should leave you alone, until you figure it out. I'm sure Sam is not coming, and I will take my babies with me."

Tucker walked out and trekked out to his home, and left Danny alone. Danny stretched out of his seat and turned into Phantom. He fazed through the floor and went to the lab. He found Jack and Maddie testing a slimey ghost in a case. Danny felt like he didn't want to bother them on some enormous, interesting things such as ghosts.

He went into the Ghost Zone unnoticed and wandered through the Ghost Zone. He could see Skulker's island and ignored going there. He just wanted to get advice by one of the ghosts who were not his foes. But that went away quick when Skulker arrived, right in front of him. He was holding out one of weapons from his suit.

"I wasn't expecting to see you, whelp. But you will probably love what I have in store for you, ghost child."

" Skulker, I wasn't really here to fight. I just wanted answers, that's all, nothing else."

"Did the Box Ghost come and tell you of what we have been planning?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't the type of ghost, I expected to hear it from." Danny glared at Skulker with his glowing green eyes.

"Well, I am not going to destroy you now, ghost child. But I will when you are destroyed from your human half and somewhat of your ghost half."

"Somewhat? What do you mean?" Danny was now beginning to really become confused.

"Have you ever had any clue about ghost amnesia?"

"No, but I would if I did pay attention to what I learn in school."

"Well, we ghosts forget about when we were human, so it is common to many but you."

"How does that have to deal with me? I am beginning to think you are just making this up. Do you need a girlfriend or some other ghost to talk to?"

"No, ghost child, but you should just turn and go back to the Human World. And then you can start worrying about what I will do, when we are done with you."

"Ok, but I am not going, until I do something quick." Not leaving Skulker to answer, Danny hit him with his Ghost laser from his hands and turned to leave to the Ghost Portal. He turned back to Danny Fenton and was greeted by Maddie who said," Sweetie, I was wondering where you were. I wanted a clean talk with you about the situation that you and your Dad had."

Danny dreaded wanting to start up the conversation again and he so wanted to get away from it all. Maddie began," So, you did check on your Dad didn't you? Not spying or anything like that?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check on him, just to make sure where he was at. I didn't want to harm him or anything, but I saw a blueprint under him and was curious about it was. When I put a hand out to get it, I accidently slipped into Dad." Danny now felt awkward about telling her. He was not used to telling his ghost identity to his parents. Ever since the day Jazz told them about Danny being Danny Phantom, he felt really weird just turning back to Danny Fenton in front of them.

"Oh and what was the blueprint?" Maddie suddenly sounded curious. He replied," Just an old blueprint of the Ghost Portal. Nothing special about it, but it was weird of Dad just wanting to look at it." Danny let out a deep breath, and Maddie went a little closer beside him and said," Danny, thank you for telling me about this. Your dad is just probably unhappy about what happened that week."

Danny knew which week it was, it was the week when the asteroid was going to obliterate the Ghost Zone and his world. He said," Yeah, I feel pretty bad that the Ghost Portal," then he mutter to himself," And pretty guilty of destroying it." Maddie walked away and stopped to say," Danny, if you want to tell me something, you can do it any time."

Maddie left and went upstairs, Danny let out a sigh and thought,_ I am going to have to start being careful about these situations, or I will end up being dissected with a scalpel._ Even though Danny was of the hook on being dissected, he was still worried it would happen. But Danny's last thought was going to have to wait. He now felt relieved that his enemies' plot was not today. In the meantime he will have to apologize to his dad on the "accident".

Danny went upstairs this time and looked around the house to find Jack. The only way he was going to apologize, is by having a "Father and Son talk". He found Jack in the kitchen looking sullen as sometimes. Danny remembered going ghost and trying to let Jack lift up his spirit by capturing him. But it really didn't turn out as he planned, because his mom captured him and was sucked in the Fenton Vacuum. When Danny sat beside him, Jack said sadly," What do you want? I am not talking to you anymore."

"Uh, Dad, as much as I want to tell you this," Danny began reluctantly," I am sorry that I did what I did this morning. Is there anything that I can make it up to you?"

"Well you could clean up the lab. Yet again, you forgot to."

"Okay, I'll do it," As soon as he got up, he asked," Dad, what were you doing with the old blueprint of the portal?"

Jack now looked upset and answered," It is none of your business Danny, you will understand, when you get my age."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and his dad both went out, and Maddie was there in the living room panting," Jack, Danny, there is something wrong with the readings of ghosts. It's picking up radar of ghosts, not just one, but a lot."

Jack went out of control and screamed," Maddie, get the weapons ready! We need to waste every ghost in this building! Until it is ghost-free!" Jazz came downstairs and asked," Why-"

"No time Jazz, there's a whole ghost army of some sort. Also it is in the building." Danny cut her off, and turned into Phantom. Maddie thought for a moment and said," Jazz, you and Danny go upstairs. Your dad and I will look for the ghosts down here."

"Okay, Mom. But I might need a weapon to defend myself."

Danny calmed down and said," Jazz I will go down and look for ghost weapon. And I am perfectly fine on doing a simple task alone."

"Sweetie, please come back as soon as possible. If you don't come back in an hour, we'll be worried." Maddie said, while holding a huge ghost gun.

Danny simply nodded and fazed down to where the lab was. He looked around to see if any ghost were around. But to his surprise, there wasn't any, so he wandered around to find a weapon. As he was looking, someone hit him, and it made flew him to the counter. There was a loud bang as he hit it, and looked up to find his attacker. He wasn't really surprised when it was Skulker. The Ghost Hunter said slyly," I did tell you that it was today, didn't I?"

"Not exactly, but I have been ready on taking the first punch." Danny hit Skulker with an ice blast, which made Skulker turn into a statue. Danny flew to get to his family, but to his astonishment, Skulker freed himself. He was holding on to Danny's left leg, and Technus, Box Ghost, Walker, and Desiree appeared.

Danny now felt helpless, and asked defensively," So why are you all planning to destroy my human self, anyway?"

"Deary, we wanted to destroy your half, because we are tired of being beaten up." The Lunch Lady said sweetly.

Walker added," And it is against the rule to fight ghosts."

"I will have revenge of being put to work for Pandora. The Box Ghost shall not seek peace for boxes, until you will pay. Beware!" The Box Ghost waved both his hands in the air, when he yelled "beware".

Danny felt like he should just not budge on Skulker's grip. So he asked," What type of 'destroying' did you plan, anyway?"

Technus said loudly," None of your business, child! Technus 2.O does not care what you are asking. So be quiet, twerp!"

Danny ready now for anything on what they were planning to do. He knew that he was going to have to be electrocuted or something. For some reason Desiree had nothing much to say, she was quiet, which was not normal. Then he asked Technus," Would you mind explaining your magnificent plan?"

Technus went on," We are planning to destroy your human half and partially your ghost half. We are going to turn you into a overpowering angered animal. Then Skulker will hunt you down and turn you into something of which I cannot explain. Then we will have our revenge on you and you will be gone forever."

Danny felt satisfied, but a little scared on becoming a fierce, overpowered animal. He really didn't want to be hunted either, but he was used to getting the same treatment by the Guys In White and Skulker. Then the Lunch Lady said," Desiree, will you do the honors?"

"Your wish is my command." Desiree said ghostly and held her hand out to Danny, then clouds appeared. Danny was yelling in pain and Walker said," Goodbye child, you will be hunted by dawn." In seconds they all disappeared, Danny was curled up with his hands covered over his head and kept hearing their laughter.

Danny was still screaming, but he didn't hear any footsteps of his mom, dad, or Jazz. He felt like he was in a nightmare of fur growing on him everywhere. Then he heard howling, and he stopped the screaming, while the howling stopped. Danny pushed himself up, but was pushed back on his legs and arms. Soon he realized that he could only put his hands on the floor, he checked everywhere to find changes. Yet there was a change to his hands, feet, legs, and arms.

Both his hands and feet became locked together and shortened into paws. Even he grew claws, he now felt weird of having them. He tested his claws on the floor and they scraped across nicely. Danny began to wonder what type of animal Technus said that he would become. But he knew it was something with four legs with claws. In his rear-end, he had a tingling sensation and looked there. It was a white tail and Danny tested it to see if it was fake or not. Of course the tail was real, so he looked back to just his front paws.

After a few minutes of what he was, he needed to know if Desiree took away his ghost powers or not. He backed a little and flew up to the ceiling, then back to the ground. _Wow, never expected to be something different and to have ghost powers at the same time_, Danny thought. He was simply was remarked to have seen such a thing in his life!

Danny pushed his ears forward, nose up, and was amazed that he could hear and see better than seeing. He could hear distinct sounds and faint smells, but he wasn't sure of one smell that was up above him. Danny just was simply confused on how and why it smelled wrong. All of his senses were telling him to stay away or attack that scent, or whatever it is.

Then, Danny heard a sound of footsteps coming and snarled, he just didn't want that scent to get near. Out of nowhere was a girl with orange hair, a woman with dark orange hair in a blue pelt(of some kind) and a man with black hair and white on the back of his head with a orange pelt. Danny went intangible and forgot to breathe.

Soon he heard the man say," Where is Danny anyway?" The man now was sniffling rambunctiously, and Danny let out a low snarl so he could not be detected. Then the woman said," Jack, honey, Danny is somewhere, he might've gone out to fight the ghosts off. He'll be back, sometime." The woman was trying to stay calm, but Danny could feel worry in her. He looked at the girl and saw she was just concerned of either of them.

"I don't know why, but Dad, are you having a flu or some kind of disease?" asked Jazz," Because if it is the flu, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Jazz, your father is just having an allergic reaction. It's not the end of the world. But let's not worry about that, now, we have to find Danny." Jack let out a huge sneeze and it fazed through Danny. Which Danny shook his body, even though it didn't end up in his fur.

Jazz let out a gasp," What was that?! I thought I heard a noise."

"It might have been a ghost, if it does come out. I will tear it apart molecule by molecule." Jack said with a sneeze, which made him sniffle more. Maddie was now concerned as Jazz and asked," Jack, are you really sure you can hunt it down? Your allergies are getting worse by the second."

Jack protested with a sniffle," No, nothing to need to worry about, I have handled it before. I can handle it again even though I have this allergy."

Jazz didn't know what else to think, but she could guess by her calculations that her dad never had one single allergy. Most of all in her years, she dreaded being wrong about Dad. Once when she was 16, Jazz went beyond compare that she was right about Dad during her mom and dad's anniversary. That day, Danny was worried about the divorce that their mom said about. It only made him worse, when he accidently had shot a ray at the present.

After all that happened, their mom and dad were happy together. But she never once, been reminded of her dad's allergies. Jazz knew most of her dad's life, and learned about his college life with Vlad Masters (a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius.) So she had suspicions on the allergies. Jack was wandering through the lab and muttered to himself," If I find that ghost, I will waste it!"

Danny walked slightly to his left while invisible. The man named Jack was really not familiar to him. Nor the girl or woman, but however he still remembered how he turned into this dog type creature. He had suspicions that it had to do with other types of his kind. He flew to the floor up above and Maddie exclaimed," What was that?!"

Jack stopped searching and inquired," It might've been that putrid protoplasm."

"Or it might've been Danny." Jazz insisted upon her dad, who was so totally nuts on his ghost hunting ways. Both Maddie and Jack stared at her and she went on," I am saying that it could've been Danny, because he probably thought that we were up there. And you know how clueless he is when it comes to maturity."

"Yes, you're probably right, Jasmine," said Maddie," but to my records, I am thinking that it might have been an enemy ghost. And plus you know that we all heard a snarl and a shake. Officially, we know that it is not Danny, but a ghost that is some kind of animal."

"Good thinking, Mom, but I just don't understand why Danny left. There could be several reasons that I can explain! But we need to find Danny!" Jazz was now beginning to panic and Maddie didn't know what to do now. Then Jack soothed her," We'll find Danny, but first we have to catch that snarling ghost. We don't want it prowling in the town."

Meanwhile, Danny was pacing back and forth(now in full view), he wasn't sure where to go and get his shape back. Also, he couldn't remember anything but his name and his accident with those ghosts. Danny stopped and thought,_ That's it! The ghosts who changed me, can probably change me back._ Suddenly, he realized that the ghosts may not understand him. He whimpered in confusion, he really didn't know where to start. Danny had to do something right now, since he could feel it in his marrow.

Now, Danny tried to muster on how he was going to get back to his form. The only way to get back is to either get help from those ghosts, or worse; getting help from humans. For once in his life, he really hated those humans that he seen. Danny just wanted to rip one of those things apart. The ravage and rage grew in him, when he even was near them. But he didn't know what type of dog-like creature he was. That was now the last thing he needed to think of.

At least, his new body knew what dangerous animal he was. Part of him needed a pack to be protected by and was led by an alpha. The other part just didn't know anything about the new part of him. Danny kept walking till he got to the pathway. He smelled something very sweet aroma from that passageway and knew it was the wild. He just had to get outside and probably roll in the grass. Danny shook his head,_ Uh, I am not going to do that, it's for pups, juvenile wolves like me. _Then a painful sting came into his head and he put his front paw on his forehead. _Why did I think of wolves? Well anyway, I am not a wolf. _For Danny insisted that he would be something, besides a wolf. His best friend was a two-legged wolf or werewolf named Wulf.

He let out a deep breath and then galloped straight into the door. The slight noise of fazing was done in seconds, and Danny was outside. He sniffed the air and erected his tail up. Danny could smell humans, grass, animals, trees, roads, and this moving metal with rubber wheels. For all purposes, Danny knew that he really didn't want to be near those humans, or any contraption they have. His animal self and ghost self was sensing tension between going near humans. To his despair, there was a human with a dog.

Danny snarled slightly and low that only the dog could hear. It looked up to him across from the street and tucked its tail in. The human, seemed that it was okay, but knelt down to give it some comfort. But for a long moment, the dog just whined and whimpered. Danny decided just to leave and not have any part in owner to dog business. He really knew that he was not a dog and he might be some animal in the dog family. A few seconds ago, Danny really felt dominant over the dog. He didn't really expect to show this kind of behavior, which was common for his animal kind.

_What is happening to me?_, thought Danny,_ I need to find out how to become my normal self or what I used to be. Plus, I should start searching for food, because I am starving!_

He checked the streets and inhaled deeply to get a scent of prey. But to his horror, there was not really any food. Danny sat with his tail tucked on his paws and thought deeply, _Surely, there must be food somewhere. If not, I am going to have to starve, until I return to normal. _So, he went back the way he came and hesitated, _what am I doing?! Do I need to go to the house with the hunters? I really have no idea about this._

Above all, Danny was clueless about the situation than ever. He had fought ghosts before, but this was simply out of his range. Plus Danny didn't even know how he thought he could fight ghosts, it was so wrong just to think about it. So, Danny decided to set off to another way, besides going to that house. He pushed his ears forward and heard a girl. Danny could sense a tainted smell of darkness; he thought it might be some kind of intellectual retaliated freak of some kind.


	3. Chapter 3

But later did he know that it was Sam Manson. Danny went intangible and walked to an alley to see her. The girl was stopped and met up with a substantial boy (who is Tucker) and said," Tucker. I am glad to see you-I was just coming to see both you and Danny."

Tucker looked superabundant as ever and said reluctantly," Sam, Danny was really worried sick that you didn't come."

"Oh, never mind that now. But, I just heard a sound and I can't figure it out-" said Sam looking abundant and confused as Tucker and shook her head as if some bee was buzzing in her head and went on:" It just sounded like a…type of noise…I can't explain."

"Would it be a sound of a ghost turning intangible?" guessed Tucker. Both of them have spent time experiencing ghost flashes, when their friend was fighting ghosts. Sam stared at him shocked and gasped," Yes! That's it, that's what I just heard a few minutes ago."

Tucker thought hard and said:" By all reasons, I think it might either be Danny or one of his enemies."

"Whatever it is, I think it might be gone." Sam encouraged. In her mind, Sam was not pleased to have heard a ghost. She would have hoped that the ghost could've been Danny. As if the goth girl knew, she was not right. Still invisible to a human's eye, Danny crept in between them to get through to some place. Later did both of the two kids found out, Danny became visible and Tucker shook with terror. Sam and Tucker both screamed," Ghost!"

Once they saw him, Tucker was trembling in fear and Danny snarled(just for humor). Sam was shaking so much, that she thought she would turn numb and she stammered," T-tucker w-e need to g-get out of here!" Tucker agreed with a nod and they both ran away from what they didn't know was Danny. He let out a sigh that they were gone and still thought he didn't like them. Then he turned away and started searching for something to eat. While he was walking along the sidewalk, he glanced back to see where the two humans were. Danny narrowed his eyes because he saw the humans going to that same house, where he had been.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were both frightened, that Tucker knocked on the door really fast. As usual, Sam said encouragely," Tucker, stop fretting. It's not going to be like we're in danger."

"Yeah, says you!" replied Tucker, who was already sweating droplets from fear. "Darn, when are they going to open the door!"

"Be patient, Tucker!" Sam angrily said, since her patience was growing thin. "Even if Danny's parents don't open the door, maybe Jazz can." As Sam said this, she thought, _I hope I am right. _In a few more minutes, Jazz opened the door and both Danny's friends bursted through.

"Could you at least be thankful, that I opened the door?" Jazz said angrily with her eyes glared at them. Tucker and Sam both got up and Tucker replied fast," Thanks, Jazz. But, we were being chased by a ghost of a wolf."

Sam finished off the sentence by saying," At least, it is gone and we are all safe."

"Well-you two should probably answer me, because I am trying to figure out where Danny is."

"Jazz, I've only seen Danny since this morning." said Tucker urgently. All three looked at each other and then at the still opened door. Jazz thought thoroughly and said," He might just be wondering around, so he might come back in the meantime."

"But where are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, anyway?" asked Sam in her normal Goth tone. Tucker looked around the house to check and Jazz implored," Well, they went to search for any ghosts. Also, they allowed me to stay behind to see if either Danny comes back or if a ghost is still around. You two know a lot about our parents."

Tucker stared back at her and said," Yeah, you can say that Sam and I have been coming to your house a lot."

"But that isn't the point, we need to find Danny soon! I will be worried sick if he is gone this long." fretted Sam. Jazz and Tucker calmed her down with words and it helped a little. Jazz encountered," We could join together as the Ghost Getters and search for Danny."

"But, where will we find him? He could be anywhere in Amity Park and we all know how clueless Danny is!" said Sam still scared. Jazz remained calm and said logically half to herself," Danny does take the clueless and pushing habit that got inherited from Dad. Maybe, we could do this with plans that can work together, if we think this out."

"Good thinking, Jazz, but I still am a bit worried as Sam is. What if we never find Danny? He could probably be lost." said Tucker inhabitantly. Sam sighed," Tucker, we both have known Danny for so long that, we can know that he is doing fine, on his own."

"Your right, Sam, but based on my phobia, I am starting to think we can use the Fenton E-tracker. It could do some work on finding Danny."

"Or we could use the Boo-merang. It is still hacked into Danny's ecto-signature." said Tucker thoughtfully. Sam and Jazz both agreed, because the weirdly named tracking device was used as any other tracker. Once they were almost ready, Sam said," We might need to use the Specter-Deflectors: they would do some marvelous work."

"Right, but we might all need to get ecto-weapons and the Fenton Thermos." added Jazz. The two girls were getting the devices and Tucker urged," Come on, just hurry up."

All three put on the Specter-Deflectors, geared up on the weapons, and put on the Fenton phones. Tucker was half surprised that the girls got the ear phones and asked," The Fenton phones? You got to be kidding me. It only sinks in to ghost noise."

Tucker felt suddenly stupid and he really wanted to call himself a spazz right now. The Ghost Getters (or Team Phantom)were all out and ready to search for Jazz's missing brother and the other two's best friend.


End file.
